The invention is based on an apparatus for joining a conductor track foil, comprising a conductor layer embedded between insulating layers, to at least one electrical component having contact pins as defined herein.
For the sake of economical manufacture, an attempt has been made to manufacture individual parts with the widest possible tolerances and join them into component units or devices. Difficulties arise, however, if electrical components having contact pins with considerable positional tolerances are to be combined with the soldering lands of flexible conductor track foils, because these foils are unable to withstand the forces exerted by the contact pins. The solder is also incapable of spanning gaps several millimeters wide between the contact pin and the punched hole of the soldering land. Moreover, the strength of a soldered connection decreases with increasing gap width.
It is known from (German Patent Application P 40 26 722.9) to slip a disk onto each of the contact pins of the electrical component; the corresponding soldering land of the conductor track foil has a relatively large punched hole and is supported on this disk. Next, moistening is performed, with solder that covers the applicable contact pin, the associated soldering land and the region of the disk located inside the soldering land, to attain a secure electrical and mechanical connection. The disk serves as a substrate for the conductor track foil and also serves as an intermediary between the contact pin and the land for soldering. However, with this apparatus, provisions must be made to secure the disks positionally on the contact pins and to secure the conductor track foil positionally on the disks, until the soldered connection has been made.